eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 72 (24 October 1985)
Synopsis Den moves the golf clubs he bought for his mistress to the car. However, he is forced to hand them to Pete to hide when Angie follows him out of The Vic. Den tells Pete that he has told Angie he is going to a motor fair and that his car will experience engine failure on the way back, allowing him to stay at Jan's for the evening. Angie plans a romantic evening for Den, and asks Debbie to check in on her later to make sure everything looks okay. Kathy offers to knit another christening robe for the baby using stolen material, but Pauline refuses to allow the material to be used. Michelle suggests names for the baby but Lou remains adamant he will be called Albert. Ethel and Dot take their witch costumes to Number 45 to show to Lou and to begin working on. Nick demands his first payment of £20 from Kathy. Arthur tries his suit on for the christening but it is too tight, so Kathy offers to loosen it for him. Sheena visits Mary to take her to watch her exotically dance at a pub. Pete tells Kathy he thinks they are short on money from the stall; Kathy covers her tracks by telling Pete she took £20 to pay for materials for Pauline's baby's christening robe. Debbie measures up Saeed's shop. The pair head over to the café where Debbie tells Saeed she wants to turn the shop into a convenience store selling sweets and magazines. Saeed encourages Debbie to go to the bank in the morning to apply for a loan. Andy walks in on Debbie and Saeed, and when he learns what they are planning he calls Saeed opportunistic and tells Debbie she lacks business sense. Ali tries to get the flat off of Saeed but is unsuccessful. Tony delights in having finally renovated his flat. He prepares to go to go an estate agent the next morning to get it put on the market, but Ali tries to persuade him to sell the flat to him and Sue. Angie goes to show Kathy the golf clubs that Den has bought her but is baffled when she finds they have gone missing. Angie then heads upstairs to allow Debbie to evaluate her table layout for her and Den's romantic meal together. As Debbie evaluates the table, Angie receives a phone call from Den, who tells her he will be late home. Angie is livid when she realises he is seeing his mistress once more. As Angie sits at the table alone, she mistakes Simon walking upstairs for Den and almost hits him. Angie flirts with Simon and they have a drink. As Simon prepares to go to his new room to sleep, Angie tells him that her bedroom door is open should he need anything, or change his mind on what bedroom to sleep in. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes